stjosephmuseumsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Colhoun
John Colhoun was born August 11, 1811, at Chambersburg, Pennsylvania, the son of Alexander and Margaretta A. (Ross) Colhoun, both of Scotch descent. His mother was the daughter of Major David Ross, U.S. Army. His earliest American ancestor was Thomas Bordley, who came from England to Maryland in 1694. In 1854 John Colhoun and his wife, Miss Marietta Harris of Oakwood Plantation, Albemarle County, Virginia, came to St. Joseph bringing some of her family negroes with them. He and his younger brother, Edmund Ross Colhoun, who had graduated from the U.S. Naval Academy in 1839 and had resigned from the Navy in 1853,started a hardware business. The St. Joseph City Directory of 1859 carried this advertisement: ‘Colhoun & Co. Wholesale and retail dealers in Building and Saddlery Hardware Groceries, Boots, Shoes, Leather and Shoe Finishings Second Street St. Joseph, Mo.' John Colhoun built a frame house on the east side of North Sixth Street, across from Antoine, with slave quarters in the rear. When the Civil War came on, Edmund R. Colhoun withdrew from the hardware firm, returned to the U.S. Navy, and rose to the rank of rear admiral, ending his days in Washington, D.C. The St. Joseph Gazette of June 18, 1861, carried the following notice: ‘BUCHANAN COUNTY LIFE & GENERAL INSURANCE CO. St. Joseph, Mo. May 22, 1861 At a meeting of the Board of Directors held this day, John Colhoun, Esq. was elected Secretary of this Company to fill the vacancy occasioned by the resignation of James L. O'Neill, Esq. “This office continues the Insurance and Banking business and solicits a continuance of the patronage of its friends and the Community. "EXCHANGE bought and sold on the principal cities. COLLECTIONS made and remitted promptly, free of charge. GOLD DUST: The highest prices will at all times be paid at this office for gold dust. ‘John Colhoun, Secretary’ In 1864 John Colhoun, in partnership with David Pinger, commenced business as the private banking firm of John Colhoun & Company. The office was on the northeast corner of Third and Felix Streets. In 1865 David Pinger erected a new building for the use of the firm on the same corner, which was later used by the Bank of St. Joseph. The partnership expired in 1871 and the business was incorporated as the Colhoun Bank. The Colhoun Bank had an authorized capital of $500,000. The incorporators were John Colhoun, Milton Tootle, William Zook, W. B. Johnson, J. D. McNeely, and others. The president was William Zook, cashier, John Colhoun, assistant cashier, W. B. Johnson, In October 1875 the Bank was consolidated with the St. Joseph Savings Bank and the new institution called the Colhoun Savings Bank started business on December 1, 1875, in the building owned by William G. Fairleigh on the southeast corner of Third and Felix Streets. The Colhoun Savings Bank had a capital stock of $100,000. The directors included John Colhoun, Milton Tootle, Isaac Weil, James Kay, Isaac T. Hosea, and William H. Floyd. The president was Isaac T. Hosea, vice-president, Milton Tootle, cashier, John Colhoun, assistant cashier, W. B. Johnson. On May 9, 1878, the Bank sold its assets to the newly organized banking firm of Schuster, Hax & Company and W. B. Johnson was appointed to wind up the affairs of the Colhoun Savings Bank. The new firm consisted of A. N. Schuster, Louis Hax, John Colhoun, and James N. Burnes. The business was managed by John Colhoun, cashier. In 1889 the Bank took a national charter as the Schuster-Hax National Bank. John Colhoun's family consisted of four daughters: Elizabeth Bickley, who married Mr. C. D. Smith; Olivia, who married Mr. Louis Motter; Mary L., who married Mr. W. B. Johnston (who was associated with Mr. Colhoun in the Bank and who later served as comptroller of the city of St. Joseph); and Miss Adelaide Colhoun. The family was associated with the First Presbyterian Church, Mr. Colhoun died on November 18, 1891. The Panic of 1893 dealt harshly with A. N. Schuster and Albe M. Saxton had died in June 1889 with the result that on February 3, 1894, the Schuster-Hax National Bank and the Saxton National Bank were consolidated to form the First National Bank of Buchanan County. The president was Stepehn C. Woodson but he was succeeded in June 1894 by Jacob M. Ford, who remained head of the bank as long as he lived, being succeeded by his son, Frazer L. Ford, and his grandson, Jacob M. Ford II. Mrs. Colhoun died in March 1905 and Miss Adelaide Colhoun, last of the family, died in October 1929. All are buried in Mt. Mora Cemetery.